Kayashima
by ayafangirl
Summary: Taiki is a freak. And there's an evil spirit trying to posses him. When he comes to Osaka and makes friends for the first time in his life, will they be enough to protect him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. Wish I did. Then I'd be like, 'Yeah, boi! I own a manga series!'

Yo, dudes. I am so obsessed with Hana-Kimi. If it's not one fanfic, it's another. Forgive me if there are mistakes, and **tell me** because I'm too lazy to double-check right now! Review, please or I won't update.

**Kayashima**

Ch. 1: Osaka High

Osaka High is a proud school holding three dormitories along with some of the county's best athletes. Boys from around Japan can enjoy classes in the arts, music, and sports while preparing for college under the eyes of a dedicated staff and Residence Advisor.

A small, dark-haired boy stood at the gates of the looming establishment. For the thousandth time, he checked the small slip of paper.

Dorm 2, Room 202

This was Dorm 2, all right. Sighing, he picked up the bag containing his possessions and hoisted it onto his slim shoulder. He took the Staples bag containing his new school supplies and pushed the gate open, walking in hesitantly. Jumping at the sound of voices, he turned. A young man walked, leading the way with a few others behind him.

"Excuse me…sir?"

The young man stopped talking and turned his attention to the tentative 15 year old. His eyes flicked with recognition as he realized the boy must be a first year here due to the Osaka High uniform identical to his own.

"Hey," he said affably, " you must be a newbie. I'm Ichigo Uzumaki. I'm the R.A. of Dorm 2."

"Oh! I'm in Dorm 2," the kid said. His voice cracked nervously, but his eyes had a rather flat affect.

Ichigo smiled. "Cool! Oh, this is Renji. He's the R.A. of Dorm 1. And this is Minami. He's going to be the R.A. after I graduate early this semester."

"My name is Taiki Kayashima," the raven-haired boy finally revealed.

"Nice to meet you, Kayashima. Now let me show you to your dorm room." Ichigo beamed and led Kayashima through the hallways.

I'll update soon, please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No. I don't own anything. Yet. I'm gonna kidnap Dr. Umeda. Then, he'll be mine, **all mine**! Ah ha ha ha! (Umeda kicks from behind. I fall to the floor unconsious.)

Ch. 2: Nakatsu

It was a small room with a bunk bed, bathroom, and dressers. Boring, but livable. Being as there was already a pile of crap on the top bunk, Kayashima placed his bag on the lower one.

"See ya soon!" Ichigo called, leaving to welcome some other newcomers.

"Bye."

Renji nodded politely as he followed Ichigo out and Minami smiled.

Finally, it was nice and quiet.

"HEY… you're my roommate, arentcha?"

Jumping in surprise, Kayashima turned to face a tall boy wearing the uniform black and white checkered pants, and a loose T-shirt. His hair was bleach-blond and his eyes were a yellow-brown color. His smile reached from ear-to-ear and reminded Kayashima of a monkey. He held a half-eaten bag of potato chips.

"Uh, who are you?" Kayashima asked.

"I'm Shuichi Nakatsu. My friends all call me Nakatsu, no 'kun,' please. I'm here for soccer, how about you? Do you play any sports?"

Nakatsu was definitely the kind of kid who could get on Kayashima's nerves. Not quiet or reserved in any way. He could already see they had nothing in common. _A soccer nut, huh? Great_. He sighed.

"I'm not here for sports. Just to learn."

"Oh," Nakatsu said, "I get it."

It didn't look like he got it. Then again, it didn't matter. All they were doing was sharing a room together. Ignoring the fake-blond, he turned and began to unpack. Nakatsu leapt to their beds, swinging up onto the top bunk, and began hurtling things off the top and down below.

"Is it OK if I get the top?"

"I don't mind, but what are you doing?"

"Oh. Well, the dressers are down there, and my stuff's up here so…"

Kayashima dodged an empty cell phone case and a lone sock. He frowned up at Nakatsu.

"Why don't you just drop everything down at once?" he asked.

"Yeah! Good idea!" Nakatsu exclaimed. He seemed to get it…or not.

Kayashima looked up to find Nakatsu lifting his backpack full of hell-knew-what.

"WAIT-"

Too late. Nakatsu realized his mistake after he threw the bag. He could only watch in horror as the bag hit Kayashima square in the forehead and sent him flying back.

KA-THUMP!

Kayashima blanked out, only vaguely aware of someone's frantic voice calling his name.

Damn, these chapters are short. It's getting on my nerves. Are you enjoying it? Are you totally hating it? Tell me! I can take it...I guess.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Nope. Still not mine. Hisaya Nakajo's (damn her...O)

I apologize for the short chapters, but at least if you don't feel like reading, or you reeeaaallly have to pee, you can take a break, right?

Ch. 3: I Remember

"_You have a gift, sweetie."_

That's what she said. His mother was so optimistic. It was only natural to try to look on the bright side when your 5-year old son could see auras and claimed to have spoken with his late grandmother. She had been able to see auras too. For generations, the Kayashima family had been extremely spiritual, holding séances frequently due to deep-rooted tradition. Little Taiki had just been born gifted. When his mother came home one day to find her child in the darkest corner of his room, telling her, "Grandma was here," and that she had possessed him, it was almost too much. Both his parents sought to get him help, but to no avail. He was a sweet child; well mannered if not stoic and antisocial. He just seemed to have a dark side… and a love for ghost stories. Taiki Kayashima was completely sane just…dark.

The real trouble began when he started school. The little girls in his class were afraid of him and boys his age pushed him often. He made no friends. He was laughed at.

It was so hard.

Taiki spent time of from school alone, talking to ghosts… or maybe to himself. It became difficult for even his own parents to tell.

Kayashima blinked. The dark corner of his room. He hadn't been here in a while. The memories all flooded back. Sometimes, he just wanted to scream-

"KAY-A-SHIIIIII-MAAAAAAAA!!"

Kayashima lunged forward, panting. Nakatsu stood beside him in a small room. He looked down at the cot he lay on.

"What?!" he gasped, "Where-"

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" Nakatsu exclaimed. He turned. "Doctor! Kayashima came to."

Judging by the look on Nakatsu's face and the throbbing of his head, Kayashima had been out for a while.

_Oh, that's right…_

Now he remembered.

A young, redheaded man walked over to look at Kayashima. His slanted brown eyes were adorned with silver glasses and he wore a doctor's lab jacket.

"Here," he said handing Kayashima an ice pack. "This blond idiot hit you with his bag, right? The real worry is how hard you hit your head when you fell back," he looked annoyed as he motioned to the emotional wreck that was Nakatsu.

"I'M SO SORRY!"

"Whatever," the smaller boy shrugged and took the ice pack, wincing as it touched the bump on the back of his head.

"If you feel better, then you're free to go," the young doctor muttered. "I'm heading out so you can either scram or stay here for like, five minutes while I smoke."

"We'll leave," Nakatsu volunteered. "Kayashima do you need me to carry you?"

"No," he responded firmly, rising. "Thanks, Dr.-"

"Umeda," was the doctor's last confirmation before he disappeared through the door.

Nakatsu was at Kayashima's side instantly.

"Well, let's go."

The boys walked out of the room together, but Nakatsu suddenly stopped him, frowning.

"Hey, Taiki-"

"_Kayashima_," he corrected.

"Yeah, sorry. Anyway, are you… really okay?" Nakatsu seemed totally serious, which looked funny on the face of the guy who was usually such a goofball.

"Of course I'm OK. It was just a little bump-" he started.

"No," the taller boy cut in, "when you were out, you looked so upset. You got all pale and I thought you might be having a nightmare or something."

"Yes. Of sorts," Kayashima admitted, remaining calm. "I was just remembering some things from my past."

"Your…past?" Nakatsu's confused-monkey face returned.

"Yes. Don't worry. Let's go finish unpacking. We're having an assembly later."

"Oh. OK!"

The two exited the medical center side by side.

Reveiw. Review. Wait...which spelling was right? I guess I should get off the computer. More to come, I promise. Oh... if you really wanna do something importante, read Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celceus. It's way better than this, and if you actually reveiw it, I'll update so the story can get to the point already. Please read that! Like now! Please! Reveiw! Now! It gets better!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Hana-Kimi. Is my name Hisaya Nakajo? It is not.

Hey, people! Thank you for the reveiws! They really made my day. To answer a few questions, Ok, one question, there are no direct pairings. Sorry, TaikiXShuichi fans, this is a friendship fic. There's the usual hinted SanoXMizuki and maybe hinted NanbaXNakao. This isn't going to be a long story, but enjoy it, I hope you have a good time with Kayashima-kun. 3

Ch. 4

Let's Do Something Fun Tonight

(In the Most Innocent, Non-dirty Way Possible)

The assembly wasn't very important. It just ran over the rules of staying in a boarding school and where classes were held. Pretty much just a repeat of the brochure received upon enrolling in Osaka high. By the end, Kayashima was tired. He walked back to his dorm, which was empty, and laid out his supplies for tomorrow, his first actual day of high school. Just as he sat down to read, Nakatsu burst in, causing him to drop his book and wince at the bright aura radiating off him.

"There you are! Hey, c'mon, I've got some friends for you to meet!" he exclaimed happily.

"Uhg."

Nakatsu grabbed his arm and pulled him out into the hall. Kayashima was startled by the large crowd outside.

"There you are! So this is your roommate?" asked a tall boy with dark brown hair and glasses. A shorter boy with spiky hair stood by his side.

"Hi," they greeted simultaneously with smiles. A taller boy with black hair and a stoic frown stood behind them. He stepped forward to hold out his hand.

"Hello. I'm Izumi Sano. These are Sekime and Noe, they're roommates. You're Taiki, right?"

Kayashima shook his head. "No, just Kayashima."

Nakatsu grinned. "Well, now that we're all acquainted, let's get some tea from the machine and then we can go warm up for soccer."

"We're not **all** here for soccer, stupid," Sano scolded, knocking his fist against the side of his head.

"Fine," Nakatsu muttered, rubbing his head, "what do you guys want to do?"

"I'd like to check out the materials for the Costume Design Club," offered Noe.

"NO!" chimed the rest of the boys.

"We could walk Yujiro," Sano offered.

"NAH!" his friends chorused.

"We could look for hot girls out by Saint Blossom," teased Sekime.

"Ha Ha Ha!"

"I like to hold séances," Kayashima almost whispered. He immediately regretted it, not wanting to be the 'creepy ghost kid' at this school, too.

There was a pause.

"Hey," Nakatsu broke the silence, "that sounds really cool! Like with ghosts and an Ouiji board?"

"Yeah…"

"OOH!" chided Noe and Sekime simultaneously.

"That does sound fun," admitted Sano.

"You actually want to?" Kayashima asked, looking in surprise at the four smiling faces.

"YEAH!"

"Well… OK." He tried to hide his own excitement.

"Tonight?" Nakatsu asked.

"Why not?" now he was smiling too.

Review if you liked it. Review if you hated it. REVIEW!

P.S. Now go read Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celceus and reveiw that like there's no tomorrow. I'm on my knees begging. 8O


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I have a great idea! Why doesn't Hisaya Nakajo grant Hana-Kimi responsibility to ME? I'll take great care of Akiha and Sexy-Sensei Hokuto...mu ha ha ha...

We're moving right along. I apologize for short chapters. It's combersome to read, I know. But, I update like 2 at a time. It's not a long story anyway, so, you know...yeah.

Ch. 5: Visitor

The dorm room was lit in candlelight. In a circle, Sano, Noe, Sekime, Nakatsu and Kayashima sat.

"For the record, I'm not a skilled median. There's no way to be sure that this will work," he warned.

"C'mon," Sekime urged. "Call on a spirit!"

Kayashima sighed and pulled the ouiji board onto his lap.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. "Be absolutely silent."

Not even Nakatsu spoke.

"All right. To all spirits out there, I call upon you! Grace us with your manifestation!"

Sano shuddered. _He's like a whole different person, _he thought.

"I think someone's here," Kayashima said flatly.

"Eep!" Noe gulped.

"Ooh…AWESOME!" Nakatsu opened his eyes to stare at the board.

"Stay calm, idiot," Sano ordered.

"Is anyone there?" Kayashima asked slowly and calmly.

The arrow on the board spelled out Y-E-S.

"YES!" everyone except Kayashima and Sano cried out excitedly.

"Shuichi…" Sano warned.

"Right. Sorry," the blond muttered.

"Now. Who's there?" Kayashima asked.

The letters on the board lit up, spelling out a surprising message.

Y-O-U--K-N-O-W—W-H-O—I—A-M

"Who's Youknowwhoiam-san?" asked Sekime.

"Wait-who knows who you are?" Kayashima demanded.

T-A-I-K-I—K-A-Y-A-S-H-I-M-A

The other boys turned in surprise at the dread that passed over Kayashima's face. He looked scared out of his mind, and his eyes were dark.

"No more!" he whispered, panicked. "Nakatsu, your aura is icy with fear. We should stop."

Nakatsu frowned. "I'm not scar-"

Sano cut in (ever the practical one, isn't he?) "If he wants to stop, Shuichi, he can."

"No!" Kayashima cried out. He was no longer looking at the board, but was glancing around the room with a desperate expression. "Leave me alone!"

Noe shuddered. "Kayashima… are you OK?"

Nakatsu had never heard his roommate's voice so hysterical. He grabbed his friend's shoulders. Kayashima's violet eyes were blank.

_The dark spirit swirled around the child's body maliciously. The boy looked into the face of the evil spirit who had appeared several times before in his dreams. _

_**I'm here for you, Taiki-kun. Give me your body! Allow me to take over! **_

_Kayashima panicked as his body froze and a cold shiver ran down his spine._

_"I'm being taken over by a ghost. I'm going to die."_

He reacted now, almost ten years later, as he did then.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"

Nakatsu winced as Kayashima screamed, inches from his own face. Sano leapt up.

"Taiki!" he yelled, slapping Kayashima who cut short mid-scream and fell limp over Nakatsu's shoulder.

"What's going on?" demanded Ichigo, bursting into the room. "What are you doing?" he looked around. Candlelight, an ouiji board, and one unconscious first year were what he found.

"S-s-spirits…" Kayashima whispered weakly into Nakatsu's shoulder. His friend pulled him closer.

"Don't worry," he assured, " we won't let them hurt you. I promise."

Uh-Oh! Trouble for Kayashima-kun! Better reveiw if you want him to live! Don't worry. The next chapter's got some much-needed humor. I have two ideas if you're still bored. Either go read and REVIEW Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celceus, or give Don't Let Me Go a read. Reveiw that too. PrinceTono is my homegirl, give her work a read. BTW... in her story, there's tons of OCs


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. I guess I own the evil spirit. But I don't like him 'cause he's evil. You can take him. I promise I won't sue.

Wow, chapter six. This is just flying along. You guys are reading and reading, but no one's reviewing. Please, if you're a returning reader, let me know! These chapters aren't long, and I've finished typing it. It's just a matter of putting it up. Which I won't if you guys don't express interest in it. I know, I'm evil. Now: On with the semi-funny chapter!

Ch. 6: Soccer Will Kill You

"…so, there used to be a…_dark spirit_ after you?" Ichigo asked dubiously.

"Yes."

Kayashima now sat in the cafeteria, trembling and holding a can of hot tea in his hands. Nakatsu hadn't left his side since they left room 202. Noe, Sekime, and Sano had hurried behind as Ichigo led them somewhere they could all talk. Minami hurried over.

"Ichigo! What happened?" he demanded.

"G-ghosts." Noe stammered, still scared himself.

"Huh?" he asked, confused.

Kayashima sighed. "I'd better just start from the top."

Everyone leaned forward to hear his story. Kayashima finally began his tale:

"Since I was little, I've been able to look at people and read their lives. By that, I mean I can see their auras. There are different colors and I can tell their emotions and how they interact with those around them. Also, I can see and hear ghosts. I never asked for this power, but I've got it.

"When I was about five, I started communicating with my deceased grandmother. She was never easy to hear, but she always seemed to be warning me about something. One day, she actually took control of my body and led me through the house.

"After some time, I became aware of another, mush darker spirit hunting me as well. It was more powerful and seemed to want something from me, but I could never sense it long enough to find where it was coming from and ask what it wanted. One day, its presence was so strong around me, I couldn't take it. I didn't want to tell my parents so that night, I held a séance alone in my room to talk to the spirit.

"I learned that what it wanted was to posses me! The spirit's name is Yamimaru. His name literally means darkness. I was so scared, I was about to end the séance and get away, to at least tell someone, but…" Kayashima paused, dread on his face. "but-"

"Go on." Sano urged.

"But he…_slipped inside of me!_ He was suddenly there, controlling my body so I couldn't run away. I couldn't even think straight. It was so frightening and… cold. It felt like, as he suppressed my very soul, it was freezing away at my life." He sobbed. There were no tears left for him to cry, but the child's voice cracked.

"Taiki…" Nakatsu murmured softly.

"That's all." He concluded darkly.

Sano patted his back. Everyone seemed to be at a loss for words. Suddenly, Nakatsu leapt up with an excited passion.

"HEY!" he cried, "I know what will cheer you up!"

"WHAT?" everyone demanded at once.

"SOCCER!"

. . . . . . .

"What an ass." Sano muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!"

--

Kayashima stood uncomfortably in the middle of a soccer field. Nakatsu ran around him, juggling the ball with ease. An ecstatic grin covered his face. The fact that they had needed to wait until the next morning to use the field didn't seem to damper his spirit.

"Nakatsu, I already said I don't like sports." His friend complained.

"No whining!" Nakatsu ordered. "What are you, 5? Now C'mon."

Sighing, Kayashima ran forward. Nakatsu gave him an advantage, hopping back a few steps so the smaller boy would have a head start. He watched with growing excitement as Kayashima dribbled uncertainly towards the goal.

"Please help." He begged his friends, who were watching from the sidelines. Noe and Sekime ran over, side by side, laughing. Sano followed close behind, fruitlessly trying to conceal his smile. The boys ran across the field like maniacs, laughing and playing one of the worst games of soccer in Osaka history.

Panting but smiling, Kayashima slowed as he neared the ball. Overly excited, Nakatsu ran over and stole it.

"Kayashima! I'll pass it back!" he called. "WATCH THIS!"

He proceeded to kick the ball so hard, he lost some control of it. The ball flew at break-neck speed towards Kayashima.

"WAIT-"

Too late. Nakatsu realized his mistake after he kicked the ball. He could only watch in horror as the ball hit Kayashima scare in the forehead, sending him flying back.

KA-THUMP!

Kayashima blanked out, only vaguely aware of someone's frantic voice calling his name.

--

It was less than a half an hour later that Kayashima awoke to a familiar face.

"Dr. Umeda."

"Taiki Kayashima. Long time no see." The stoic doctor responded. He turned with annoyance to the hysterical Nakatsu. Kayashima frowned as a feeling of déjà vu set in.

"K-Kayashima, buddy, I didn't mean to-" before Nakatsu could finish, Dr. Umeda kicked him in the back of the head, sending him flailing to the ground.

"You're an ass." He muttered, his smoker's voice making the statement sound like more of a growl.

Kayashima frowned. "No, it's OK. He only suggested playing soccer to cheer me up. I'm not very good at sports, though. That's all."

Now, the young doctor sighed and almost (though not quite) smiled.

"Well, this only further proves my point: sports overstress violence and masochism. In short, soccer will kill you."

Kayashima chuckled. "Yeah, you're right."

You know the drill. REVIEW or I won't update. I mean it. Please, just please please please please review. And then go read Blood and Chocolate 38 Degrees Celcius.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Hana-Kimi. If I could own part of it, Umeda-sempai would be all mine. Ha ha ha...

Yay. We're going to start chappie 7 by thanking NightFox and Hiten for reviewing when I desperately requested. Did I spell that wrong? Really, guys. It means a lot to me that you care about Kayashima so much XD. I'd also like to apologize for being so cross with my readers. I'm not going to stop posting Kayshima just because you don't review.

I just don't know how you're liking it... :(. NO, more like T-T. Yeah, super sad. Anywho, I will continue, review please, but I deeply apologize for threatening to stop posting my story. (Deep Bow) Read on and review chapter 7!

Ch. 7: New Semester, New Friends

"… And so she walked into the cemetery to find the sweater neatly folded over the grave because the hook was on the bumper of the car and the flashlight was really inside. Ooh!" Nakatsu finished his ghost story.

"That wasn't very scary." Kayashima said flatly.

"Really?" Sano asked. He turned to Mizuki, a new student in the school who was now rooming with Sano in his dorm. Only Kayashima seemed to notice that she was really a girl. Of course, no one else could see the difference between male and female auras. She seemed to like Sano a lot, and whether or not he had even discovered it himself, he liked her too, so Kayashima kept his mouth shut. Right now, she was clutching his arm. "Are you frightened?" he asked. Mizuki blushed and let go. Kayashima raised and eyebrow.

"That was a s-s-stupid s-story." Nakao, another new addition to the crew forced out. Despite having gone to the school since the first semester, he had never associated with them until Mizuki came. Then, out of some jealousy, he tried to wage a war with her and in the end, the two cutest 'boys' in Osaka became inseparable. Although Nakao wasn't very mean once you got to know him, he and Nakatsu still didn't get along at all.

"If it was so stupid, then why are you shaking?" demanded the annoyed Nakatsu.

Nakao huffed. "Because you told it, of course, you stupid monkey."

"Why you ultra-feminine freak! I outta-"

Nakao ignored Nakatsu as usual. "If only Nanba were here to hold me…" he mused to himself, blushing.

"Ew. Get over that hopeless dream." Sekime scoffed.

"Or get a room." Noe added.

Mizuki turned to Kayashima, her wide brown eyes lit up. "Hey, Kayashima, do you know any good scary stories?" she asked.

"No more scary stories."

Everyone jumped and turned to face the door where Dorm 2's newest R.A., Minami Nanba stood, glaring.

Now everyone groaned, except for Nakao, who smiled sweetly and blushed.

"Back to your rooms." He ordered. Sano leaned back against his bed and Mizuki smiled as their guests rose to leave.

"Bye!" Nakatsu called loudly as he exited.

"See ya!"

"Good night!"

"Guys, it's past curfew. Don't let me catch you doing this again-"

"Yeah, yeah, we know, Nanba-senpai."

"Nanba-senpai, if you want, we could-"

"No, Nakao. No."

Nakatsu smiled and waited as Kayashima took his time exiting and stepped into the dark hallway.

"You seem to gave become quite the social butterfly." He noted.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Nakatsu placed his hand on Kayashima's shoulder. Kayashima didn't flinch or shrug it off like he might have a few weeks ago.

"You don't have to thank me. I like to make lots of friends, and you looked like you could use some, that's all."

They walked in silence, Kayashima enjoying the safe glow of his friend's aura.

"Hey," Nakatsu suddenly broke the silence, "are you OK telling ghost stories?"

"Huh? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, that evil spirit… you're not afraid, are you? Not to say you should be, but-"

"Nakatsu, relax. I'm fine." Kayashima promised. "To tell you the truth, I've never felt more safe. I haven't sensed the spirit Yamimaru in a while. Maybe I'm finally safe."

Nakatsu's monkey-face grin stretched from ear to ear.

"KAYASHIMA—THAT'S GREAT!"

"Sh! Keep your voice down, idiot, people are trying to sleep."

"Oh. Right. Gomen."

Neither boy noticed the cool shadow crawl across a corner behind them, silently but carefully trailing their movements with a dreadful aura of malice.

Review. NOW. XP


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Unlike randomLlama (DAMN YOU) I _don't_ own all 23 volumes. I'm poor. I'm workin' on it...gottta B-day comin' up, an' I'm counting on my rich friend...

First off--I AM SO SORRY, Night Fox Hiten. NIGHT FOX HITEN. That is your name! I couldn't read my own handwriting, and I wanted to thank you for coming back to review and...uhg. I know, I really do suck. ToT WAAAAHHHH!!

Also, randomLlama, I loved the Umeda-quote. That's kinda what I based his on in the story. God, I love that guy. He is the greatest, and he _does_ have issues x!!

Also, sorry for the short chapters, so I put up 2 at a time 'cause I'm gonna be in Florida until the 4th-O-July. Sorry.

Ch. 8: Confrontation

_Taiki, Sweetie, do you really think you're safe?_

Grandmother?

_Silly boy. A cursed creature like you could never be safe. To let your guard down is a bad idea._

What are you saying?

_If you loose touch with the situation you're in and assume your friend will always be there to protect you, _

_You're Dead Wrong__._

Kayashima lunged forward with a short gasp. Slowly, his eyes adjusted to the light… or lack of there of.

"What a disturbing dream." He whispered just to hear his own voice, trying to slow his breathing. It must be late, he figured, because Nakatsu was out cold and too deep in his sleep to even snore or murmur like he usually did. Almost without thinking, Kayashima climbed out of his bunk and gently pulled back the curtain over Nakatsu's bed.

Nakatsu lay on his side, facing Kayashima. His eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. Even in his sleep, he radiated a protective, friendly aura. Kayashima smiled without meaning to.

"You'll protect me, right?" he asked quietly. He released the curtain. Then, he curled up and went back to sleep.

--

Nakatsu and Kayashima walked up to the rest of the gang. Sano yawned. Mizuki, who had heavy bags under her eyes, flushed with embarrassment.

"Sano, I am so sorry I fell asleep in your bed." She apologized

Kayashima read the embarrassment in both their auras. So then Sano had no idea she was…

"Hey, guys!" Nakatsu's brought him back. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Sano said quickly.

"Who wants to hear about my dream about Nanba?"

"No, Nakao. Shut up."

"How rude!"

"Both of you, shut the hell up!"

Closing his, Kayashima listened to the usual noise of his friends, when his eyes snapped open. Something was wrong. Something was…

_Sinister._

It looked like he had opened his eyes and was wearing sunglasses. Everything was shrouded in dark, **evil **aura.

No one else seemed to notice they made their way to the usual spot in the courtyard when the dark aura whipped past. Kayashima gasped in shock and horror. As it lingered over Nakatsu, then flew to the building above his head. It seemed to happen in slow motion; alarge, heavy metal chimney came loose and rolled off the roof—right over Nakatsu.

"NAKATSU!" Kayashima's scream caught Sano's attention in time to leap into his friend and knock him out of the way. Both boys landed with a gentle _thud _as the chimney landed with a sickening crack and hollow metallic ring.

Sano gaped and helped Nakatsu stumble to his feet.

"Shuichi… are you OK?" he asked shakily.

"Yeah, man… omigod, Izumi, you saved my life!"

The others ran over in a panic, auras glowing bright with nervous energy.

"What happened?"

"Are you both all right?"

"How'd that break? Sano, how'd you see it coming?"

Sano answered the last question softly. "I don't know. I saw a weird look on Kayashima's face and followed his gaze. He screamed and Nakatsu was-" he paused with an incredulous look on his face. Kayashima shifted uncomfortably.

_This is my fault. That spirit followed me._

Of course, Kayashima was safe. His senses and powers led him to exist on the border of humans and spirits safely and without harm. But now the spirit after him had just attacked _Nakatsu. _What if Sano hadn't been there? The dark aura crept up behind him, shocking him when he sensed rather than heard:

"Well what do you think? Do you want to get your friend killed? If not, then help me out, do you understand?"

The others were still distracted with the unstable roof. Not even one looked up to see Kayashima, eyes wide with fear, nodding dumbly in response to a voice that only reached his ears.

"So you will help me? Good idea. Ha ha ha ha. Tonight. Meet me outside the northern gate at midnight. Bring the light of a single candle. And if you comply, then your friends won't have to die."

The spirit slipped away, leaving Kayashima struggling not to shake with fear. _Tonight,_ he realized as his stomach dropped, _I'm going to die._

I hope you loved it. Tell me!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: See other chapters. I'm sick of typing the damn truth: Umeda isn't mine! Damn you, Hisaya Nakajo!! :( Grrrr...

Whoa! This is the next-to-last chapter! I didn't even realize it! Sorry! Thank you so much for supporting it! Just because of Night Fox Hiten and randomLlama, I'm ttly writing more Kayashima stuff! BTW...I've been added to favorite authors lists?! Kyaaaaaa! Sorry I forget we were almost done. This is the last big event in this story, so I'll write a sequel because I love the writer-reader interaction.

BTW: Yamimaru is gonna talk in bold print now. See the bottom for reasons why.

Ch. 9: Yamimaru's Revenge

He slipped out, shrouded by darkness. Nakatsu didn't stir. No one did. What did Kayashima expect? It's not like anyone would really miss the creepy, spirit-sensing freak anyway. Nakatsu became his friend, just trying to be nice and Kayashima almost got him killed. Well, no more! Now he wouldn't have to worry anymore. There was one thing Kayashima didn't understand, though. A pang of sadness inside. He didn't want to leave Nakatsu and his friends. Sano was mysterious, but always offered the utmost respect. Noe and Sekime, best friends and high school's comic relief. Minami the goofy R.A. and his admirer, Nakao, who Kayashima feared he'd never get to know better. And Mizuki. Kayashima really wanted to get to know her better. Why was a girl at Osaka? He sighed at the questions he knew would never be answered.

Shaking his head, he stepped out to the north gate, eyes alert, body tense. The dark aura was there almost immediately. Choosing not to communicate, Kayashima knelt down and lit the single candle he carried and turned in the direction of the dark aura.

"OK." He said in a monotone, "Let's make this quick. Take me and never come back. You stay away from Osaka, and from my family."

He stood up and braced himself.

**"This is just for you, my child. I used to study dark magic, but your grandmother didn't believe in my practices. She cast a spell that cursed us both to our graves. And she thought she was protecting her family and humanity. Ha! Once you're dead and your family cursed, I'll go away."**

"My grandmother? She cursed you? The one named Darkness…" a cold shudder ran down his spine, interrupting his questions.

**"No more talk. I'll make this quick as I promised. Goodbye, little Taiki."**

Yamimaru snickered.

Kayashima did scream, though he had decided he wouldn't. His small body trembled involuntarily as the darkness crept over him. The feeling from his childhood returned. His soul was being frozen and his life suppressed. Yamimaru laughed at this.

"No—please…" why was he pleading now? He knew it was pointless. "I—I don't want to die—"

"KAYASHIMA!"

There was utter shock as Kayashima was about to go under. A voice…

_I'm hallucinating._ He told himself. _No one's coming to rescue me…_

Hands gripped his frail shoulders and turned him to face their owners.

Nakatsu!

"Kayashima—I got you! Your gonna be OK! Hang on, buddy!"

"Nakatsu?"

"Shuichi! Kayashima!" Nakatsu grinned and turned as Sano came running over.

"Hey, man." He said conversationally.

**"I see I'll have to kill them before I kill you."** Yamimaru's voice hissed.

"No…" Kayashima murmured as he crumpled to the ground. He knew he was too weak to fight Yamimaru off his friends.

"Sano… Nakatsu… run…" he pleaded.

"No way in hell!" Nakatsu chimed stubbornly. "Here, I have a present for you." He draped a medallion around Kayashima's neck and placed a book in his hands.

"C'mon, guys. Let's talk and walk. I'm starting to sense this aura too and that can't be a good sign."

Nakatsu and Sano supported Kayashima and all three boys hurried along, hoping Yamimaru would stay at bay long enough for them to discuss their plan.

Kayashima was surprised to see them approaching Dorm 2.

"No, guys, it's too dangerous—"

"Relax, kid." The door swung opened, revealing Minami. "We're all in on this."

"Thanks, Nanba-senpai." Nakatsu said gratefully, leading the way past Minami and inside. "Move, Nakao!"

"Shut up, Monkey-Boy! I'm doing this for Nanba-senpai and not for you!"

"Just go." Sano ordered.

"Sano! Are you guys all right? How's Kayashima?" Mizuki hurried over and spoke quickly, her voice thick with fear.

"ENOUGH!" Kayashima was dizzy, but regaining his focus. What was Nakatsu thinking, putting all these people in danger? "This is ridiculous! How'd any of you know I was outside?"

All eyes fell on Nakatsu, the ringleader.

"OK," he said, "ready?" He took a deep breath. "Ok well since my near-death experience, I knew something was wrong with you, Kayashima. Something you weren't telling me. So, I kept an eye on you. I knew something had to do with that dark aura you mentioned 'cause you had the same look of fear in your eyes as after you woke up from that nightmare, y'know, when we first met and I knocked you out 'cause I'm a total dumbass, I know. So _anyway_, I had a dream that aura-spirit-thing came back and tried to kidnap you or posses you or something and I woke up and you were gone. I told Nanba-senpai to make a plan of action and we searched for you. Me and Sano found you and now we're back here and ready to kick some evil ass!"

Nakatsu gasped for air, he was purple from his rushed, one-breath monologue.

"Uh-" Kayashima was at a loss for words.

Mizuki grinned and hugged him. "You're our friend and we want to help."

"So here's the plan," Minami cut in. "Earlier today, Nakatsu told me how worried about you he had become. At my command, Nakao cut music class to search your room-"

"He WHAT?"

"It's fine," Nakao said calmly, "I cleaned up. And while you were at art class and I was in you room, I found this!" straining a little under the weight, the bishounen lifted a large spell book up. Kayashima's heart sank.

"Oh, thanks, guys. But… I've read that book several times before. It's no good. Yamimaru's too strong for that book's spells.

"Not to worry!" Minami exclaimed happily, "Nakatsu really came through for us."

"See that protective charm I put around your neck?" he asked, pointing to the medallion.

"I was too weak to notice, actually," was the ebony haired boy's response. Sano smiled.

"Nakatsu's been looking out for you since you became friends. When you first told us about Yamimaru, he bought that for you. We all researched it and ordered it. That medallion will protect you and enhance your spiritual energy."

"Really?" Kayashima asked, surprised.

Nakatsu looked a little embarrassed. "Look, I don't know what Yamimaru wants with you, or what that charm to does to your spirit energy, but I do know that I have to help you, buddy. Here."

He took the spell book and opened to a book-marked page.

"Behold! Well, check it out! With this incantation, you can ward off this Darkness guy for good!"

"Nakatsu—how- why-"

"Huh? Oh, I got this whole thing planned out ages ago. The thing is, you said you thought the evil spirit backed off, so I didn't bring it up. Now, I'm ready."

Just then, the lights went out, plunging the teens into darkness. Mizuki screamed and grabbed Sano. He held her protectively. Nakao screamed and grabbed Minami. He sweatdropped and tried to shrug him off.

"He's back." Kayashima stated bluntly.

Minami glared. "Yeah, no shi-"

SMASH!!

The window he stood in front of shattered.

"Nanba-senpai!" Nakao screamed as Minami fell to the floor, trying to shield himself from glass.

Nakatsu grabbed his roommate's arm.

"Time's up. Let's go, Kayashima."

"I can't."

"You have to!"

He pulled Kayashima out the door, where the air was thick and cold.

**"This little game is coming to an end...NOW!"**

Bum-Bum-BUUUUUUMMMMM!

I just noticed something now. As I originally said, I don't double-check this as I go from copying it from Word onto . Yamimaru's supposed to have a creepy font when he talks. These chapters must be super hard to understand who's talking! Italics and bold and fonts were used to show past, present and evil text! I'll make all Yamimaru's words in bold from now on! SORRY!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own it and you still stick with me. You people are amazing.

Final chapter. You guys have really inspired me. I mean, shit, I didn't expect 200 people to read this! Because of Kayashima's following, I will write a sequel. I just need some ideas. They will come and I know you'll return. Enjoy the crappy conclusion.

Ch. 10: I Could Never Change

"C'mon, let's go! READ!" Nakatsu urged his friend, who shuddered and didn't respond.

"Taiki! Do it for Dorm 2! For me or Mizuki or Sano! Hell, do it for Nakao! Just help. Get the backbone to fight this bastard off once and for al-AH!"

Nakatsu's body stiffened, _No! _Kayashima thought, _Don't go after Nakatsu!_

Obviously it was too late.

From inside, Sano wrapped and arm around Mizuki's shoulders. She nodded encouragement while Sano used his free hand to help Minami off the floor. Nakao worriedly brushed glass of him, his wide eyes darting back outside. Noe and Sekime stood behind, along with various other dorm mates.

It was now or never.

Sliding his fingers over the cool metallic charm and steadying himself, Kayashima looked to the text. He read:

"Ashes to ashes, century to century: It is by the will of Satan you live.

And by the will of God

You die by Light's hand.

Recoil, Demon.

Relapse, Spirit.

Leave this Earth and never return!"

There was a strange crackling sound and a flood of cold air. The night sky was lit by a blinding flash and just like that, there was silence.

Nakatsu collapsed to his knees. He gasped.

"Are you hurt?" Kayashima asked, his voice flat.

"I don't' think so." he answered.

"Good. Thank you, Naka-" he never finished his sentence. Kayashima collapsed, clutching his charm pendant, a peaceful expression on his face, which was as pale as the moon overhead.

--

"For the record, you can all burn in hell for getting me to come to work at this hour." Dr. Umeda informed the large group of teens in his office.

"But I haven't gotten to the best part!" protested Nakatsu.

Umeda slapped a final bandage over Minami's hand and signaled for him to hop down off the table so he could inspect anyone else cut from the glass.

"Minami, please inform the dorm manager about this before I have to treat him for a heart attack."

Minami nodded and, grinning goodbye to his friends, he left the room.

"So _anyway_," Nakatsu pressed, "there's this huge flash and like that, I'm free, Kayashima's curse is broken and Yamimaru's gone!"

"Wow." The doctor muttered, distracted with a tube of bacetricen and Sekime's gashed- up knee.

"But it's true!" Mizuki whined.

"Yeah, yeah. I believe you. Hey, is Kayashima even awake?"

As if on cue, the kid who had been sleeping in a cot stirred.

"HEY! Kayashima, you're awake!" Nakatsu cried.

Sano, Mizuki and all the others left in the room stumbled over after him.

"What time is it?" was the first question out of his mouth.

"1:23 a.m." Noe informed.

"Oh. Then screw this!" he cried, slumping back down and falling asleep again. Everyone gaped in shock. After a moment of silence, Dr. Umeda began to laugh.

--

"Would you put that book down!?" Nakatsu snapped. "Enjoy your meal with the rest of us!"

Sighing, Kayashima placed a bookmark in his tiny but thick novel and put it down.

"What are you reading?" Sano asked. He and Kayashima shared a love of reading. It had been 4 weeks since the incident with Yamimaru, and everything was back to normal. Or, as normal as they could every be with a high jump fanatic, a high jump fanatic fanatic disguised as a boy, a soccer playing monkey, a boy who looked like a girl, and an aura-seeing spirit whisperer.

"It's called The Shadow Realm. You can borrow it when I'm done reading, Sano." He said in his usual eerily calm voice.

"Uh, no thanks," he answered. "I've had enough of ghosts and spirits to last a lifetime."

"Me too!" Mizuki agreed.

"Damn, Kayashima!" Nakatsu exclaimed, "how can you still read that stuff?"

Kayashima shrugged nonchalantly.

"I guess I'll always like ghosts and scary stories. I've always been that way and… " he laughed, "I could never change. Not for anything."

Nakatsu munched his ramen noodles and shook his head.

"You're too weird sometimes."

Kayashima just smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'm glad, too. It makes life more exciting."

-The End-

Wow. That was a pile of crap. But you guys have to review anyway.XD Tell me how you liked it and where I need to improve. Suggestions? Give 'em to me and I might just use them to start my next fic.

BTW, now that you're done reading, this is the perfect opportunity for you to read my other story, Blood and Chocolate, 38 Degrees Celcius. Yeah, it's spelled Celceus. Deal with it. If you read and review that, I swear, the next Kayashima fic will have longer chapters! A promise is a promise and yes, I am that desperate. TT

Once again, thanks for sticking with me. Night Fox Hiten, randomLlama, you guys are frickin' awesome. x


End file.
